Winds of Freedom
Despite the city of Ahrno being on the palace doorstep the noise never managed to pierce the walls this far in. As Mariko lay upon the softest bed she’d ever have the joy to lay upon relative silence reigned around her. Some nocturnal birds cheeped and the wind blew, but those where soothing sounds and not ones that would keep someone up at night. The only sounds coming from her brother on the other side of the room they shared was his steady breathing, which she had long ago learned to ignore. It was well into the early hours, yet Mariko had only managed two or three hours of sleep at best. Itazura’s earlier news about this information broker, Kain Akai, had her worried. To her it seemed much too coincidental. They’d come with a secret mission from Ino to complete – gather information on the Shuuten’s planned action against the Collective Vices. It seemed strange that they’d get the information they wanted so quickly, and so easily, without much in the way of price. She had learned a long time ago that nothing in life came free. ‘… Quick tumble…’ Itazura muttered in his sleep. What? Did he just say “quick tumble”? She knew her brother was into girls, and that he was particularly silver-tongued in their company – enough that he’d been with a few -- but did he really need to pay those types of girl’s a visit!? She felt like punching him, and probably would come the morning. ‘… whad’ya mean… I am not young…’ Hollows take him! He was such a fool. Blocking out her idiot brothers ramblings Mariko turned her thoughts again to this Kain Akai. Itazura had said he was to be found in the Leaping Lion… it wasn’t far, and Ahrno never slept. Chances were that the bar would still be open. Making up her mind she kicked off her blankets and strode towards her dresser. She shed her nightgown in favour of a sleeveless white shirt, blackened jacket and dark blue trousers, sturdy shoes with a strong toe and a white scarf for the cool night air. Before she zipped up the jacket she touched the jagged X-shaped scar between her breasts gingerly. The skin was rough beneath her hand, and she trembled despite her best effort not to. Fear and uncertainty washed through her almost immediately, and the memory crept up on her unbidden… The zanpakutō of Raiden’s brother flashed in the night, the blade one razor-length of deadly steel coming right for her! That blade parted flesh like a knife cutting the skin of an orange, and pain blossomed in her chest clear and distinct. She remembered Itazura plunging her into an ice cold lake when they where younger. The pain then had been like a thousand knives stabbing her all over her body at once, yet even that experience paled in comparison to that one cut from that zanpakutō. She was lying on the grass-covered ground, trees all around, the stars above, and that same blade flashed again… When she finally dispelled the memory and opened her eyes she was sweating and trembling. Her breathing rate had increased and her heart was beating like a drum. It almost felt like it wanted to burst free of her chest. ‘… I killed the bastard…’ he was rolling in his sleep now. Mariko wondered if it was true what people said about twins being fit to feel one another on some unconscious level. She and Itazura weren’t twins – there was two years between them – yet they’d been together for as long as she could remember, and could usually hazard a pretty good guess as to what the other was thinking or feeling. ‘Yes, you did.’ And she pulled the blankets up over him before turning to leave. ---- ‘I’m tellin’ ya, Koga, you need to livin’ up a little! Expand your horizons every now an’ then!’ Koga was in the docks of Quest Island enjoying some downtime in the local bar, the Rusted Anchor, with Ranmaru Shibata -- a spirited young man with blond hair, blue eyes, and a colourful attitude. He wore nothing more than a pair of black shorts and red bandages entwining his arms. And the boy could drink! Either he had an unnatural constitution for someone of his small stature, or he had a metabolic rate that was three or four times that of average souls. ‘I don’t get how a threesome with you and a bar wench will expand anything…’ Ranmaru merely shook his head. ‘You’re a loss!’ He glided off up to the bar and began whispering sweet nothings in the barwoman’s ear… Koga had been partnered with Ranmaru long enough to know how this would end up. Ranmaru was always up for a laugh, yet he wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed; or the brightest light for that matter. He meant well, he was sure enough of that, but… CRACK! Ranmaru came back to the table with a handprint emblazoned on his right cheek and watery eyes. ‘I take it she was up for the idea then?’ Koga downed his swill as Ranmaru followed him out in silence. ‘Now that we’ve got that outta the way, it’s time to honour your part of the deal, Ran.’ ‘Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.’ He sighed then before bubbles began to swirl around them. It took no more than a handful of minutes, but when Ranmaru was done dropping them off in one location and then moving them ahead to another -- all in a swirl of bubbles -- the two friends where safely on Boon Island and home of Ahrno – the largest city in the entire realm. The height of the buildings, the technology within, and the nightlife made it Koga’s favourite spot. The bar he was looking forward to staying a night in was also one of the best he’d encountered since he had followed Kenshiro to Heisekai. The Leaping Lion it was called and so far Koga hadn’t found anywhere that gave a more comfortable seat, or a tastier drink. He simply couldn’t understand why Captain Hikaru and Yagura avoided this place… ‘Koga, Ranmaru,’ the barman greeted. He was the only downside that Koga could see. ‘The usual,’ Koga said as he deposited the coins on the tabletop. ‘And get one for old Yoshi over there too.’ The old fellow told some good stories and played a descent enough tune as long as he wasn’t completely drunk. ‘Don’t know why you come here,’ Ranmaru said around the rim of his drink. ‘Don’t know why you keep complaining,’ Koga replied. ‘Don’t know why you gotta point it out,’ Ranmaru bounced back. ‘Don’t know why I bother,’ Koga stuck out his tongue. ‘Then don’t,’ The two could’ve done it all night but the owner gave each a honey cake for free, provided they stopped going back and forth like they’d done the last time they’d visited. ‘I’ve got more customers than you two, you know.’ And then she was gone again. The drink was sweet on Koga’s lips. The decision to follow Kenshiro and leave the Soul Society behind for good had definitely been the right one. The days he’d spent amongst the fourth had been filled with the same boring and monotonous work, and it had begun to grate on his nerves. And the stigma attached to members of the fourth hadn’t changed in centuries. He had been expected to clean streets, sewers and alleyways and then look after those who drive him like a slave when they fell ill. Here in Heisekai he was a valued member of Minamoto’s crew. Everyday was different from the last, there was always something interesting happening, and he’d made some… interesting friends. Ranmaru was certainly a colourful personality, and Kenshiro and he had shared more in common than Koga would have ever thought possible. Old Yagura was teaching him everything he needed to know about sailing and looting, and Captain Minamoto had good jokes and was more than willing to share them with you. Yes, he’d certainly landed on his feet when he’d met Kenshiro. ‘Hey, check it out, Koga.’ Against his better judgement Koga turned to where Ranmaru was pointing, and his mouth nearly cracked the Leaping Lions floor. Coming in the door was a young girl with blue hair to her shoulders, blue eyes, and a figure that caught Koga’s eye in all the places he knew a gentleman shouldn’t be looking. He gulped. ‘And look… not a tan in sight. She ain’t from around here,’ Ranmaru was right. She took a seat in the back and waited until the owner inquired after her order. Koga only caught the bare bones of the conversation, but from what he overheard she was here looking for Kain Akai. ‘Wonder what she wants with that one-eyed ass?’ Ranmaru inquired. ‘Just ‘cause he beat you at a game of cards,’ Koga whispered. ‘Not sure, but he is an information broker. She’s probably looking for someone.’ ‘Well, she’s found ‘im! Excuse me.’ This Koga couldn’t wait to see… ---- Itazura woke to a sore head and dryness in his mouth. Damndabble hangover! Now he knew why Maki was so unapproachable after a heavy binge. It was still dark out. The only sounds he could identify were that of the wind blowing and the occasional song of a nocturnal bird. He also swore he could hear springs… It wasn’t important. Keeping silent so he wouldn’t wake Mariko, Itazura wandered into the en-suite off their room, where he washed his face and brushed his teeth. It was only then that he realized he hadn’t changed out of the clothes he’d worn when he’d met up with Kain. Maybe it was a good thing his mother wasn’t here because her darling son was turning more into Shin with every passing day. If things didn’t stop soon he’d look like a tramp himself, and then where would he be? Tip-toeing back into the room, Itazura was almost to his bed when he tripped over his shoes and landed atop Mariko’s bed. Oh. Fuck! He was dead! He leapt to his feet and began apologizing, only to realize that she wasn’t even in her bed. ‘Huh,’ now where the hell was she? She wasn’t on the toilet or he’d be dead already. And she wasn’t below the bed, or hiding in the wardrobe, or out on the balcony. ‘Am I dreaming?’ He pinched himself to make sure. ‘Nope, so I guess this is real? Ugh,’ did that mean he needed to look for her? ‘Fantastic,’ here he was with the hangover from hell and Mariko decides to wander off somewhere. At night the guards might just mistake her for someone who wasn’t supposed to be there. He turned towards the balcony, strapped on his zanpakutō, drank deeply of the tepid jug of water by his bed and walked out into the night. He knew his sister well. There was only one place she’d go. Turning towards the Leaping Lion, Itazura began moving. ---- The Leaping Lion was much more luxurious than Mariko would have ever thought. She had assumed that her brother was merely exaggerating when he had told her about it. The room was spacious and large, and held close to twenty circular wooden tables that were polished till they shone, that could accommodate six people easily. The roof was high and the support beams were clearly visible, yet they didn’t take away from the appearance. In fact they helped it. A small stage was situated in the far back where a singer, juggler or story-teller performed nightly. Tonight it was a young boy soprano who hit notes that made goose bumps rise on Mariko’s body. He was truly fabulous and she found herself cheering with the rest, and loudly. The only downside of her evening had been the blond-haired young man who’d tried to, and failed, to chat her up. He’d retreated to his friends table to drown his sorrows, who was a young looking man with short cut black hair and blue eyes. He was quite handsome she thought but also quite shy. There wasn’t much conversation with him. ‘Miss,’ the owner said. ‘Kain will see you now.’ She was led through a side door into a private room which was dimly lit. Paintings of various styles and depictions ranging from landscapes to portraits lined the walls, and a fire burned brightly in the hearth. It reminded her of home and how she, with Itazura, her parents, and Shin had lounged in front of the fire. ‘Imagine my surprise when I, ready to retire, got word that a young lady by the name of Kori sought me out for conversation.’ If the speaker was Kain Akai then he fit the description Itazura had given her. He wore a patch on his right eye and the vestiges of a suit with the blazer sitting on the coat peg opposite the fire. He sat in a high-backed chair with a small table in-front with another chair opposite. He motioned her to sit and she did. She refused his offer of drink. ‘My brother-’ ‘Young Itazura, correct?’ She nodded. ‘As I was saying, my brother came to you earlier.’ Kain chuckled. ‘And you, the gallant sister, are here to determine how trustworthy I am?’ He leaned forward. Mariko was suddenly on guard very quickly. So far she didn’t much like this Kain Akai. He reminded her of a snake awaiting his chance to strike. ‘Why should we believe you? For all we know, you could be lying through those perfect teeth.’ ‘Oh, and the kitten shows her claws! I’d ask you to believe me, but I feel that it won’t serve to ease your concerns at all. Mariko, many have trusted me, and many have come to regret it. But you’ll find that an information broker who spouts naught but lies won’t remain in business long; especially when the customers I serve are high-ranking nobles with the necessary coin to see me pay.’ She still wasn’t convinced. ‘You are well within your rights to mistrust me, my dear.’ To Mariko the words where like poison. ‘If you did not I would name you a fool.’ Kain went on. ‘But your brother… now there’s an interesting individual. Rarely do I meet anyone who interests me so. You’ll be happy to know that he manoeuvres expertly.’ Itazura needed to be careful. To Mariko that last statement sounded an awful lot like admiration. ‘He was always clever.’ Kain laughed. ‘Clever? Yes. Trusting? No. I can see the family resemblance.’ ‘Please, you hardly know me or my brother. Stop speaking as though you do.’ ‘… You’d be blunter than your brother, I see. No matter. Tell him I have my people on the job. He’ll have the time, or my name isn’t Kain Akai.’ ---- Next Story > Gears laid in Motion. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Candidates for Deletion